My Girl Cat
by Warlock Ben
Summary: Cat's parents hate her, so she goes to Tori's house. Cori. Rated T for Adult Themes. May change to M later. In-Progress


**My Girl Cat**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious, but I own some characters that may appear in this Story. **

**A/N I wrote this in one day. I hope I'm able to continue the story. Also this takes place in my WSWB universe. Just so you know.**

**Tori's POV- Her House**

I'm sitting on my couch trying not to pay attention to the thunderstorm outside. I've never liked storms, even now as a young woman, I am still scared of them. The reason I don't like them is because they always get associated with death or other bad things. While it may not be entirely true that storms are the harbingers of bad news, they create a scary atmosphere. So right now, instead of sleeping, like I should be doing. I'm watching TV and trying to wait out the storm.

A banging at the front door, snaps me out of my thoughts about the storm, and I go to see who it is. Fortunately my dad installed a one-way peep-hole so we could see who was out there. When I looked outside I gasped at the person out there, and quickly opened the door. Standing there, in the pouring rain was my friend, Cat, clutching tightly to her purple giraffe, known simply as Mr. Purple. She looks as though she has been crying, and it breaks my heart. No one should make Cat cry, she's just too nice.

"Cat? Is that you" I ask her, she nods. "What happened? You can tell me"

She responds to this by flinging herself onto me and bursting into tears. I pull her inside and sit down on the couch. She cries into my chest, and clutches me tightly. "It's okay Cat." I coo into her ear, trying to calm her down. She's soaking wet, I need to get her some dry clothes.

"T...Tori.." She sniffles. "It's terrible. My parents hate me." Sh cries, I'm concerned now .

"What do you mean by 'hate'?" I ask her. " Did you have an argument with them?"

She shakes her head and continues crying. My mom comes down the stairs and calls over to me. ? What's going on here?" "Tori what's going on? Why's Cat here?"

"I don't know mom. She just showed up really upset. I haven't been able to get her to tell my why yet." I tell her, still holding Cat. "All I know is something happened between her and her parents."

"Okay. Well, I'm off to bed then, don't stay up too late you guys have school tomorrow." My mom says before walking back up to her bedroom. "Good night girls."

Once she leaves, I begin to rock Cat ,much like you would a baby, this seems to calm her down. Her crying slowly turns into sniffles, and she pulls her head away from my chest. I cannot understand what would cause Cat to get this upset.

"Cat? Are you ready to tell me why you're so upset?" I ask her.

"Yes.." She says in a quiet voice. "But can we do it in your room? I don't want anyone, but you to hear it right now."

"I guess that would be okay." I say. I wonder why she only wants me to know. I don't dwell on the thought for long. I pick Cat up and carry her to my room. I know I don't have to, but I can tell she's tired. I hope she didn't walk all the way here, I think as we get to my room.

"Tori? Are you okay?" She asks tentatively.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"You have a worried look." Is all she says.

"Oh Cat, I'm just worried about you." I say, then as an afterthought I add, "You didn't walk here did you?"

"I didn't, I rode my bike." She says, I let out a small gasp.

"Stay right there Cat, I'm going to get you some dry clothes." I say as I set her down on my bed. Now.. what to give her. Hmmm, it needs to be something cozy, but not too warm because it's currently spring. I can't give her anything too revealing either though, I don't want her thinking I see her that way. I pull out a pink tank top that should fit her, along with a pair of gym shorts. I toss them towards her.

"Tori? I can I borrow some underwear as well?" She says shyly. "The rain soaked through them as well."

"Yeah one second Cat." I say. I hear her start crying again. I quickly pull out some panties and a bra before heading over to her. "Hey, don't cry it will be okay." I say wrapping my arms around her. "My bathroom is right through that door there." I tell her pointing towards it as I let go of her. She stands up and looks at me for a second before grabbing the clothes that I gave her and walking into the bathroom. "Oh yeah, just put your clothes into the hamper there, I can wash and dry them in the morning." I call to her.

After a few minutes she comes out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes I gave her. She looks better than before, but she is still sporting the sad face of hers. I had taken the liberty of drying Mr. Purple off the best I could with a towel. The towel by the way is still covering him with his head sticking out. I decided it would be best to try to add some humor to the situation.

"How do those clothes feel Cat?" I ask hoping that they fit well.

"They're okay…" She mutters, walking back to the bed. I frown scared that they don't fit her.

"Okay? Do they fit right or are they too large or small?" I ask her.

"Oh they fit just fine, I'm just tired from all the crying." She sniffles. It is then that she looks over at her elephant. Her face breaks into a smile. "Awww, you gave him a towel. Thanks Tori you're the best." She says as she picks him up and hugs him.

"So Cat, are you ready to tell me what made you come all the way to my house at midnight?" I ask, hoping she won't start crying again.

"I guess so." She says, "I mean that is the whole reason I came here."

"You came here to tell me what was wrong?" I say concerned.

"I guess I just needed someone to vent to." She looks at me. "Can you be a good listener and not ask questions until the end?" She asks me.

"I guess I can wait until you finish." I tell her. The storm rages on outside, I cower at the crack of thunder that rips through the house. Cat looks over at me surprised.

"Tori are you okay?" She asks me again.

"I just don't like storms. Just tell your story." I say. "I don't mind them as long as I'm doing something."

"Okay Tori. But can you hold me while I tell it?" She asks with her cute puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to those? _Yeah I can't_.

"Sure, come here." I tell her opening my arms. She crawls up still holding her giraffe and sits in my lap, laying her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. She's like a 5 year old, small and cuddly. "So where do you want to start?"

"I guess I'll start with my parents." She says. "So I want to start off by saying that they aren't bad people. They are just very devoted Christians and their views on certain topics are skewed in that direction. Anyways something from my past came up, and they got angry with me."

"What did you do?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Shush. I'm getting to that, but it's mainly about Jade." She says. My mind starts racing. _What did she do? Do her parents not like Jade? Did Jade do something to her family_. I think to myself. "Before I went to Hollywood Arts, I went to a normal middle school. People didn't like me there, they thought I was mentally disabled. I mean I was really crazy back then, but it still upset me. Anyways there was one girl who didn't treat me like shit. She was really nice, but was very masculine. This girl quickly became my best friend, she is someone you know. The girl was Jade."

"Jade? Jade was nice? We are talking about the same Jade right?" I ask her.

"I know it seems really weird, but she actually was a happy girl back then." Cat says looking up at me. "But there were some things that happened and it changed her."

I nod, and wait for her to continue. Her eyes begin to tear up again, and I know she is trying to keep herself together.

"About 6 months into my 6th grade year, me and Jade started to date." She says. My mouth drops open. She and Jade dated? "We dated in secret, because we knew it would be bad if either of our parents found out. Luckily, because we were such good friends before we started dating, we were able to hang out at the movies, at dinner with each other's family, and even have actual dates without our parents suspecting a thing."

"Cat….. I had no idea." I whisper.

"No one does. Not even Beck knows about us." She tells me pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Anyways, just after we started going to HA, Jade met Beck and eventually we ended our relationship because of him. For the first few weeks it was hard to see her with Beck. I eventually got over it and now we are friends again."

"That must have been hard on you Cat. To see your ex dating a boy, whom you didn't know." I tell her as I wipe a tear from her face.

"It was.." She murmurs into my chest. She looks up again and prepares to continue her story. "Over the weekend Jade's mom found one of Jade's old photo albums. Inside were pictures of us, compromising pictures."

"Oh." I gasp.

"No not like nude photos or anything." She rushes out. "Just photos of us kissing, ones with hearts around them. But they got mad and called my parents. They came to visit today, and they pretended that nothing happened. But they brought it up during dinner earlier today. They were mad at me and demanded to know why I had done it. I tried to tell them that it was because she really cared about me, but they didn't take that as an answer."

"Why didn't Sam help you?" I ask. She has been living in her Nona's apartment with Sam from ICarly for a few months now.

"She wasn't there." Cat says sniffling. "We had gone out to Maestro's as their treat. She had to stay at home and watch the kids we were supposed to babysit."

"Oh Cat…" I cry squeezing her close. "Can you finish your story?"

"Yeah." She says, "So they got mad at me and told me I had defied God. They said that I would burn in Hell for what I did. I couldn't believe they were so harsh. After all their own son is mentally disabled. So after we finished eating, they took me back to the apartment and told me that they would decide what my punishment would be. That's when I grabbed Mr. Purple and came here."

"Do your parents know that you're here?" I ask nervously.

"No, but then again they never cared where I went in the first place." She murmurs.

"Well Cat, you can stay here if you want. I tell her.

She looks up at me. "You don't hate me? I mean I just admitted that I am gay, doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Nah, I'm an Atheist after all. I could care less about your sexual preference." I tell her honestly.

"But you celebrate Christmas…" She says beginning to drift off.

"Well my parents are Christian, but I decided a while back that I couldn't believe in an entity that hated so many different people. Don't worry Cat, I still love you." I say with a yawn.

"Love you too Tor…" Cat mumbles drifting off to sleep.

"That's it Cat, just sleep." I whisper, pulling cover over us.

She snuggles up next to me, and rests her head on my chest. Normally I would move her off of me, but for some reason it feels nice. I begin to get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and now I am laying here trying to figure out why.

_I could be sick. _I think to myself. _Na, I wouldn't have butterflies if I am sick. In fact, I only get them when I'm nervous or when I'm near someone I like….. No, it can't be. I don't…...Holy Shit… I like Cat Valentine._

Once I figure out that, I finally am able to fall asleep. As I drift off to sleep, my thoughts go to the petite red-head sleeping on me.

**A/N Let me know what you think. **

**Please let me know if I made any grammar/spelling errors. **


End file.
